


Eureka

by Hypatia13



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia13/pseuds/Hypatia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albafica lo mira con horror, sin saber qué decir o pensar, pasmado de que esto esté pasando, porque los muertos no regresan. Ni lo reales ni los figurativos. Pero ahí está, desanudando su bufanda, mojando el piso recién trapeado, atravesándolo con la mirada.<br/>-Te encontré –dice. Albafica contuvo las ganas de gritar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eureka

**Author's Note:**

> Manigoldo suele ser representado en los fics como un degenerado, charlatán, abusivo y promiscuo, en el mejor de los casos. Si bien es un personaje que no pasa por el típico "chico bueno", les aseguro que tampoco es el depravado mal hablado y disociado con la realidad que se encuentra en varios fics. Por los dioses, que no. Y Albafica es un tsundere, digan lo que digan.

Aparece un día, su cara roja por el frío, cubierto de escarcha y agua por la nieve. Usa el mismo abrigo viejo de siempre, el negro con muchos bolsillos y el mismo parche de tela escocesa del que tanto se enorgullecía. Tiene una mochila en la espalda, una sombra en el rostro, una pregunta. Albafica lo mira con horror, sin saber qué decir o pensar, pasmado de que esto esté pasando, porque los muertos no regresan. Ni lo reales ni los figurativos. Pero ahí está, desanudando su bufanda, mojando el piso recién trapeado, atravesándolo con la mirada.

El café es un sitio tranquilo que sirve de bar y abre a todas horas. Puede verse el mar desde allí. Albafica suele venir aquí porque se siente cómodo. Vino, café o té, podía perderse en un libro hasta horas insospechadas. Era de la casa, bastaba indicar qué quería esa vez, siempre lo recibía como le gustaba.

Esto no le gustaba.

***

Manigoldo no dice nada al principio. Lo observa, no lo mira, no lo ve, lo observa, perforando más allá de la fachada inicial que le ha ganado una vida tranquila y solitaria aquí, tan lejos finalmente. Toma asiento frente a él, pide una cerveza con un fuerte acento que vuelve cantarina su voz de barítono. A la chica que recibe la orden parece gustarle y se apresura en regresar. Durante ese tiempo ninguno ha hablado.

Él siente el té y el pan de avena revolviéndose en su estómago. Estaba tenso como la cuerda de un instrumento, incapaz de moverse ni salir corriendo o gritarle a la cara que lo había arruinado todo, que no debía estar allí. En cambio, pide más té. Negro esta vez. Algo fuerte que mantuviese en regla a su estómago.

Manigoldo tiene bolsas bajo los ojos, una palidez enfermiza en la piel y está mucho más delgado que antes. Su nariz fuerte, sus labios gruesos, la frente amplia y despejada, la mirada sagaz permanecían intactas, un rostro apuesto y vivaracho ajado por el cansancio.

-Te encontré –dice. Albafica contuvo las ganas de gritar.

***

Hablan en griego, idioma que ambos manejaban con soltura. El acento del sur de Italia de Manigoldo le confería una musicalidad a todos los idiomas, en algún momento eso fue un motivo de alegría tremendo. Escucharlo hablar griego, inglés o un chapucero sueco era delicioso, kinestésico incluso. Le recordaba al sabor de la canela, el color magenta y el sol en primavera. Ahora le produce una terrible ansiedad.

Las nubes se cerraban amenazantes en el cielo, oscuras, macizas, una promesa segura de lluvia o nieve. El rumor cadencioso del mar se escucha dentro del bar. Es quedo, ligero, triste. Manigoldo bebió la cerveza en dos tragos y ahora ataca la segunda. El color de su rostro empieza a distribuirse mejor conforme entra en calor.

No hizo preguntas al principio. Le dijo que había estado en Francia, Viena, Alemania, República Checa y finalmente se había atrevido a ir a Suecia. Durante cada viaje regresaba a Grecia. Albafica puede verlo recorrer las calles radiantes de sol, su espalda encorvada recortándose contra el mar, el cansancio de su rostro descendiendo por su garganta para comerle las entrañas.  
Pregunta qué libro está leyendo, qué películas ha visto últimamente, si ha ido a un buen concierto. Todas preguntas impersonales que se alejan del tema íntimo, para no ahuyentar a su descubrimiento. Él contesta casi por inercia. La voz le tiembla un poco, porque esas preguntas le hacen daño. Parece temer algo, tal vez romper la extraña ilusión que los envuelve como una red de araña fina, perfecta y letal, pero frágil. Habla de libros, de música, de óperas. No dice nada que pueda comprometerlo, nada que no diría en una situación normal.

Luego de cuatro pintas y dos tazas de té suelto pagan. Cada uno una cuenta aparte. Se enfundan en los abrigos y bufandas antes de lanzarse al helado exterior. El frío es intenso, para él que no estaba acostumbrado a esta temperatura, debe ser insoportable. Bien.

Caminan a un buen metro de distancia. Es un mudo acuerdo, un temor a tocarse y arruinar lo que ya no tiene solución ni arreglo. Albafica duerme en un modesto apartamento bien amueblado. Hay hileras y más hileras de libros, todos manoseados mil veces. Manigoldo pregunta por los libros, si los ha leído todos. Sin mirarlo Albafica le dice que le pertenecen a un amigo.

-El apartamento es de él.

No tiene idea de qué hacer. ¿Cómo manejarse ahora? Hace café, uno fuerte, amargo como el nudo en su garganta. Manigoldo lo toma con sed. El frío se ha colado al piso, la calefacción toma su tiempo. Manigoldo le dice que no importa, refugiándose en su abrigo.

Una sola frazada, es todo. El sofá tiene dos cómodos cojines. Ahí duerme Manigoldo, acurrucado como puede en el pequeño espacio, sus pies sobresaliendo del brazo. No se ha quitado la chaqueta aunque la calefacción empieza a hacer el lugar más soportable. Se ve como un chico, menudo y tranquilo en un sueño que debió ser huidizo hasta hoy, hasta que lo encontró. Pero no cabe en el sofá, puede ver sus entradas y la sombra de una barba mal afeitada. Su frente no tiene una sola arruga: el sueño es feliz. El café de Albafica se enfría, olvidado junto a los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa. Él apaga las luces, entra a su habitación, cierra la puerta y se desliza por ella hasta el piso, un peso muerto.

Quiere morirse.

Afuera ha empezado a llover.

***

Manigoldo está despierto temprano a la mañana siguiente. La barba de la noche anterior ha ganado terreno, hay café recién hecho a la usanza italiana y se entretiene leyendo un libro cualquiera. Albafica no lo reconoce. Le da los buenos días en un tono afable, como si no hubiese regresado de un pasado bien enterrado, removiendo la tierra como un saqueador de tumbas. Él contesta por inercia nuevamente. Se da cuenta de que ha hablado en griego.

-Dante tiene lo suyo, ¿verdad? No me canso de leerlo.

La Divina Comedia, el libro favorito de Manigoldo, un libro que recitaba casi de memoria y le había susurrado mil noches, como Sherezade. En la espalda lleva tatuada la inscripción de la puerta al infierno: Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate, “Abandonen toda esperanza, aquellos que entren aquí”.

Se sabía el tacto de cada letra de memoria.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó el día que se lo hizo. Sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes, orgulloso de sí mismo. Unas arrugas prematuras se le formaban en la comisura de sus ojos, algo heredado de su padre y su abuelo, y hacían todavía más radiante su expresión.

Albafica recuerda haber preguntado si dolió, qué le indicaron para evitar una infección, cuánto había costado, en qué estaba pensando. Su familia lo mataría. Por toda respuesta Manigoldo sonrió todavía más, si eso era posible. Uno de sus dientes estaba ligeramente astillado y lo hacía ver fiero.

Recordó la puerta del bar, el instante en que se abrió dejando pasar el frío nocturno. No había esperado encontrarlo allí. Diablos, no esperaba ser encontrado nunca más. De eso se trataba todo esto. De eso hablaba Dante.

Cuando vino a Suecia, también abandonó toda esperanza.

***

-¿Vas a trabajar?

-Puedes comer lo que gustes. Solo ten cuidado con los libros.

-Lo prometo.

Dégel notó que algo extraño estaba pasando con él. Está esperando el momento adecuado para preguntar, haciendo tiempo. Albafica procura mantenerse ocupado, limpiando estantes, reacomodando libros y esquivando su mirada todo el rato.

Llega la hora de cerrar y su amigo decide que es un buen momento para tomar café. Entran a la trastienda, tan repleta de libros como el frente y el departamento, pero igual de cálida y acogedora. Dégel prepara un café extraordinario, es feliz haciéndolo. En la trastienda hay una cocinilla a gas y en el estante donde guardan el café y la leche hay chocolate en polvo, canela, vainilla y whiskey. Esta tarde eso es lo que Dégel utiliza. Le sirve una buena taza, aromática e insinuante, para sentarse frente a él a esperar.

Dégel siempre espera. Da la impresión de que lo ha hecho toda la vida. Qué o a quién es algo que nunca lo ha sabido Albafica, algo que tampoco preguntará. En cambio dice muy quedamente que Manigoldo ha venido. Eso es todo.

***

Manigoldo lo espera en el departamento cuando llega después del trabajo. Parece haber salido, porque anda descalzo y las botas en el recibidor están húmedas todavía. Albafica no pregunta por su día ni habla del suyo propio. Son cosas que no tienen que ver, piensa. Hacen la cena en silencio, la radio emite estática a ratos y suena una canción en francés.

Los dos se mueven coordinadamente en la cocina: conocen sus manías y costumbres. Albafica deja la sal cerca para Manigoldo y este amontona según su naturaleza los trastes en el fregadero. Destapa una cerveza que Albafica no había comprado y ambos beben mientras el fuego hace los toques finales. Están uno al lado del otro, recostados junto al pequeño mesón, sus codos casi rozándose. No hablan.

Manigoldo sirve buenas porciones mientras Albafica pone la mesa. Tiene que apartar La Divina Comedia que reposa abierta en el Noveno Círculo, el de la traición. Terminan la cerveza en pocos tragos. La comida sabe bien y un olor delicioso flota en el departamento. Huele a orégano. Eso le trae recuerdos a Albafica. Hacía mucho que no comía con orégano.

-¿Tuviste un buen día?

-Sí.

-Shion quiere que vuelvas.

El plato se rompe en pedazos cuando Albafica lo vuelca y la salsa mancha la arrugada camisa de Manigoldo. Es blanca, color que usa cuando quiere lucir cortés, así que le costará bastante limpiarla. Lo mira, esta vez solo mira al otro atravesar a zancadas el departamento hasta hacerse con sus cosas y salir dando un portazo.

No va detrás de él, sabe que es una pésima idea. Termina de comer, recoge la porcelana rota, lava los trastes, limpia el piso y se echa en el sillón con el libro abierto sobre el regazo. Algún rato después se duerme, a medio camino en el Purgatorio, el libro termina en el piso en algún momento de la noche y él despierta, tenso. Al identificar el origen del ruido se acomoda en su improvisada cama, se cubre bien y finge dormir.

Albafica no regresa en toda la noche.

***

Cuando eran niños, Shion los seguía a todas partes. Era un muchacho curioso, demasiado para su edad, cabeza dura y comedido. No había nada que Shion se propusiese que no lograra. Se propuso acercarse a ellos y se metió bajo la piel de ambos irremediablemente. Era todo energía, risas y palabras cálidas. Los ojos le brillaban cada vez que Manigoldo le pasaba un brazo por los hombros o Albafica se reía de sus chistes. Adoraba escalar y ocupaba su tiempo en una variedad de cosas.

Era griego de nacimiento pero su familia procedía de otro lugar. Se veía extranjero, más que ellos, con sus rasgos orientales que detenía en el tiempo su rostro aniñado. Tenía una afición a desarmar y volver a armar todo lo que caía en sus manos: relojes, cajas de música, cualquier cosa. Su cuarto estaba lleno de inventos fallidos, pocos aciertos y piezas de las más variadas esparcidas por todos lados. Sabía dónde estaba el engrane más pequeño o para qué servía cada pieza. Llevaba a todas partes un estuche de herramientas hasta que Manigoldo le obsequió una navaja suiza. Ese día parecía extasiado.

Una cosa caracterizaba a Shion: no sabía mentir. Sus ojos grandes, lúcidos eran un reflejo vivo de sus sentimientos y su rostro se teñía de dolor, miedo, alegría o duda tan pronto como percibía cualquiera de ellos. Era fácil de leer, fácil de herir. Manigoldo entendió esto enseguida y se avocó a protegerlo, estar ahí por él, blandiendo el sarcasmo para quitarle hierro al asunto, como si no dedicase un esfuerzo tremendo por otra persona y eso fuese poca cosa.

Esto Albafica lo odiaba. La inocencia y transparencia de Shion. Los brazos fuertes alrededor de los hombros menudos, las sonrisas cómplices y las miradas que parecían desbordar de palabras. Tenían un lenguaje propio ellos dos, ajeno a sus familiares y amigos. Ajeno a Albafica.

Sin embargo, Shion lo adoraba. Era bastante obvio. Miraba a Albafica como a una especie de héroe. Su fortaleza, su altanería, la ironía que plagaba sus sonrisas y una elegancia que creía nata pero él copiaba desesperadamente de su padre.

Shion rio de contento cuando los vio tomados de la mano la primera vez, bromeó con Manigoldo y le dedicó la sonrisa más devota a Albafica. Les prometió darles su espacio pero Manigoldo no quiso escuchar nada de eso, porque eran amigos, los tres, y eso era más importante. Los ojos de Shion brillaron. Estaba feliz por ellos, genuinamente feliz.

Fue la primera vez que tuvo miedo de él.

***

-Hoy cerramos temprano.

Albafica deja de escribir para mirarlo. Está preparando paquetes que enviarán por correo al día siguiente a otras partes del país y de Europa. Dégel comercializa con libros y en broma uno de sus amigos lo llama bookdealer. Consigue los títulos más impensables con una facilidad impresionante, se hace con gangas que triplica en ganancias y es bien conocido en círculos de coleccionistas y entusiastas de la literatura clásica.

Se encoge de hombros ante una muda pregunta:

-Estoy un poco cansado. Termina eso y nos vamos. Me encargaré del resto.

Decide no ahondar más en el asunto y creer la excusa que le da Dégel. Termina sus pendientes, recoge sus cosas y salen. Dégel tiene una bicicleta que lleva a todas partes con una cesta cargada usualmente de libros. Él se encarga de hacer la mayoría de las entregas y deja a Albafica en el mostrador. Parece que buscase algo y lo hiciese desde el primer día de su vida. Así como no sabe qué espera, tampoco sabe lo que busca.

Es una imagen triste y esperanzadora a la vez. Hace mucho que Albafica no espera ni busca, ocupa todas sus fuerzas en esconderse, en pisotear la tierra para que no se vea el rastro que está dejando. Dégel no pregunta de dónde viene ni si irá a algún lugar alguna vez. Le ha dado el departamento con la única condición de cuidar los libros y las plantas que tiene en la ventana, prepara café los días más fríos para calentarse y habla de su Francia natal como si se tratase de un sueño. Un libro que ha leído y nada más.

Al llegar a casa, la encuentra vacía. No hay nada fuera de lugar, La Divina Comedia está en la cima de una pila de libros, no ve las cosas de Manigoldo por ninguna parte. Tiene que sentarse, busca apoyo con las manos hasta que puede hacerlo y cierra los ojos, como encerrando tantas otras cosas.

Está lejos de sentir alivio. En cambio, algo le oprime el pecho, le roba el aire, le hace difícil pensar. Se da cuenta de que está hiperventilando cuando unas manos sujetan su rostro y aprietan sus manos. Es un ancla que lo devuelve al presente, el aire se hace menos denso, el mundo deja de dar vueltas.

Está allí, observándolo de nuevo. No hay piedad ni perdón en su mirada. Solo una silente súplica. Una mano se enreda en su cabello, sujeta su nuca, acuna su cabeza en una tregua que busca ser entendida. Casi no puede escuchar nada más por el pitido en sus oídos y el fuerte palpitar de su sangre.

Cede, por fin.

Manigoldo se hace con sus labios, los reconoce y devora con los suyos, un reencuentro que ha anhelado en los últimos años y Albafica sabe que no había besado a nadie así, ni siquiera a Shion. Parece querer imprimir en el beso palabras que prefiere no decir, porque siente miedo o no quiere asustarlo. Tal vez ambos.

En algún momento Albafica se pregunta si esto está bien pero la pregunta deja de tener sentido pronto. Manigoldo la rompe en pedazos, la desgrana con suspiros, besos y un quedo jadeo, no deja nada de ella, sin saber el enorme vacío que está dejando a su paso.

Los guía a la habitación como si aquel fuese su departamento, como si los últimos cuatro años él hubiese vivido allí y conociese cada rincón mejor que nadie. Camina con los ojos cerrados, lo toma en sus brazos como para evitar que escape, sortea los obstáculos, no tropieza un solo libro. Se sabe el camino de memoria. Se tienen en la cama y es Albafica el que empieza a desvestirlo. Con manos torpes suelta los botones de su camisa. Siente la sonrisa satisfecha de Manigoldo sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo que toca la piel cálida de su pecho. Se ha afeitado, huele a colonia, a su favorita. Llueve otra ola de recuerdos y Albafica tiembla bajo su peso.

Como entendiendo lo que ocurre, Manigoldo abandona su boca, recorriendo otro sendero que se sabe de memoria por su rostro hasta poder susurrarle al oído:

-Te encontré.

Deja que lo desvista, ayudándolo con manos firmes y seguras. Lleva prisa pero Manigoldo sabe cómo recibir su ira, su congoja, la determinación que desborda de él. Ha perdido peso, tiene un tatuaje nuevo en el brazo, formas caprichosas que recuerdan a un cangrejo, pero su cuerpo sigue siendo tan fuerte y firme como Albafica lo recordaba.

Es su turno ahora y encuentra exasperante la parsimonia con la que Manigoldo le quita cada prenda. Besa cada porción de piel que descubre, saboreándola como si hubiese olvidado su tacto y su aroma. Albafica gime ahogadamente, la lengua de Manigoldo lo reconoce, recuerda dónde ejercer más presión, dónde detenerse. Parece hecha de fuego y deja un rastro afiebrado a su paso.

Contiene un grito cuando Manigoldo palpa su erección, aun atrapada en su ropa interior. Se detiene allí, acariciando, tentando, mientras muerde y lame su estómago. Usa su peso para mantenerlo quieto, no le cuesta mucho porque siempre ha tenido una impresionante fuerza física pero Albafica se retuerce convulso, jalándole el cabello para obligarlo a apartarse.

Está sonriendo. Una mueca triunfal que Albafica deshace en un beso hambriento ahogando como puede sus propios gemidos. Se aprieta contra Manigoldo mientras este lo toma en su mano e inicia una cadencia firme, segura. Está completamente desnudo mientras que él tiene todavía una última prenda de ropa. Manigoldo flexiona un brazo y ambos descansan la cabeza en él, mientras Albafica se deshace en suspiros, los ojos a medio cerrar, la boca roja y húmeda. Él lo observa con una expresión ensimismada, sus ojos amatistas se pasean por el rostro del otro, tan bello como lo recordaba, registrando cada expresión como si nunca lo hubiese visto sumergido en el placer.

Se detiene a tiempo. Conoce a Albafica, sabe cuándo parar y cómo reaccionar a los espasmos de su cuerpo. Lo ha amado las suficientes veces. No le basta. No le bastaron nunca y ahora, luego de cuatro años, nunca le pareció tan poco ni deseó más.

Vuelven a besarse, brazos y piernas son un amasijo sin sentido, ya les parece no es suficiente, que nada lo es para lo cerca que quieren estar. Manigoldo se estimula un poco y usa su propia excitación para humedecerse los dedos. Estos descienden lentamente por la espalda arqueada de Albafica, apenas rozando con las puntas la piel inmaculada hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Las separa con cuidado y se detiene.

Es la primera vez que se miran a los ojos en más de doce horas. Los ojos de Albafica son de un azul extraño, muy bonito. Le recuerdan al cielo cuando amanece, un azul casi plateado que a veces resultaba gélido. Ahora ardían, le quemaban la piel lo mismo que sus manos y lo invitaban a seguir.

Decide aceptar.

Un quejido abandona la garganta de Albafica, que encuentra vergonzoso mostrar algún tipo de dolor y soporta la intrusión sin resistirse, respirando hondo para obligar a sus músculos a relajarse. Es cuando se une el segundo dedo al primero que el rictus en su boca se suaviza y los espasmos que contiene dejan de ser de dolor. Manigoldo lo disfruta tanto como él, asegurándose de cuidar cada movimiento, evitando causarle cualquier daño innecesario.

Con los ojos en blanco, Albafica lanza un hondo gemido. Es todo lo que Manigoldo necesita para situarse entre sus piernas, las orejas y el cuello henchidos de sangre, la respiración pesada ante lo que está a punto de pasar. Se abre a él maravillosamente, su interior lo abraza y lo recibe como si hubiesen estado así desde un inicio y separarse fuera lo antinatural. Manigoldo debe poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para esperar, permanece quieto, los ojos cerrados y en silencio, sintiendo un segundo latido alrededor de él. La presión se aligera. No quiere causarle dolor.

-Manigoldo.

Es la primera vez en cuatro años que dice su nombre y por toda respuesta embiste, hundiéndose por completo. El sonido que emite Albafica está a medio camino de un gemido y un quejido, sin embargo, pronto su voz está teñida de gusto y mueve las caderas llevando el paso sin problemas.

Es una danza furiosa, antigua, conocida por ambos. La han hecho cientos de veces pero parecen aprenderla nuevamente. La manera en que se doblan sus espaldas, se crispan sus dedos y se buscan sus bocas es la de siempre. La urgencia en el vaivén que trata de imponer Albafica, el agarre desesperado de Manigoldo, la súplica en sus ojos son nuevos. Arqueando la espalda, Albafica se muerde los labios, abre más las piernas, le clava las uñas en las nalgas, cierra los ojos. Las embestidas se hacen más enérgicas, Manigoldo no puede apartar la mirada del rostro de placer que tiene Albafica, la pequeña “o” que dibujan sus labios hinchados de tantos besos, la línea de su cuello, la erección que se agita por el movimiento.

Se cierne completamente sobre él, muerde su cuello, lo besa, lo lame. La fricción de sus estómagos estimula el miembro de Albafica. Escucha el corro de jadeos que esto produce y sabe que no podrá soportar otros cuatro años sin escucharlos. No podrá soportar un día más sin él. Ha sido bastante fuerte, lo ha buscado cada día en sus pensamientos, en libros, en canciones, en su paso por Europa. Ya que lo ha encontrado, sabe que dejarlo ir no es una opción.

Parece a punto de venirse y él se detiene abruptamente.

-Aún no, aún no.

Es la única vez que Albafica suplica. Solo lo hace en la cama y se vale de las expresiones y sonidos más provocativos que puede manejar. Manigoldo ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha cedido. Esta noche no. Ha esperado demasiado para esto, extenderá cada segundo.

Cierra sus piernas, lo gira, se tiende a su lado y arremete nuevamente. La cama se agita un poco pero Albafica impone el ritmo. Manigoldo se deja guiar, extasiado. En esta posición puede acariciarlo más a gusto. Muerde sus hombros, besa su cuello, pasa las uñas por su piel. Es cuando está él a punto de acabar que Albafica se aparta de un salto y se sitúa encima. Él también lo recuerda, recuerda la manera en que los músculos de Manigoldo se tensan, cómo su erección palpita dentro, cómo su respiración se hace más trabajosa. Lo reconoce al instante, luego de todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo, Manigoldo se queja, ha sido demasiado rápido.

Comparten una mirada tensa: si dura un minuto, una hora o solo un segundo no lo saben, está más allá de eso, contiene los últimos cuatro años y los tiempos que vendrán. El peso de Albafica sobre sus caderas alivia el que tiene en su pecho. Baja lentamente por su erección y Manigoldo tiene que hacer todo lo que está en sus manos para quedarse quieto. Con el cabello enmarcando su cuerpo y rostro, Albafica luce como una aparición. Posee ahora mismo una belleza indiscutible que es solo para Manigoldo, nadie más lo verá así.

Por fin, Albafica empieza a moverse, apoyándose de su pecho. Se muerde los labios con placer unos instantes para ponerse a gemir descontroladamente. Manigoldo observa con ojos como platos, no se mueve, lo deja hacer, lo siente vibrar y percibe su placer con gran intensidad. Es lo más bello que ha visto.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que él siga el ritmo ya impuesto. Empieza a hablar, no se da cuenta que en italiano, solo habla, balbucea lo hermoso que se ve, lo mucho que lo desea, lo bien que lo cabalga, las ganas de venirse dentro. Animado por sus palabras el otro ejerce más fuerza, gana velocidad, pronto está gritando y al alcanzar el climax pierde la voz.

Finalmente, se desploma sobre él, exhausto. El otro sonríe: lo ha encontrado.

***

Hay una copia de La Divina Comedia en francés en algún lugar. Albafica recuerda haberla visto y no le toma mucho encontrarla. Regresa con ella, se cubre con el edredón y lee en voz alta. Manigoldo tiene una noción muy básica del francés pero Albafica ha aprendido con Dégel y se esfuerza por dominar su acento.

Él solo quiere escuchar. La conoce de memoria, así que es sencillo reconocer algunas palabras y las imágenes grabadas en su cabeza se suceden una tras otra. La loba, Virgilio, los lamentos de Dante. Mira los dedos nudosos y largos sujetar el libro, el cabello desordenado que le cae por la espalda, las arrugas en su frente por el esfuerzo de leer sin suficiente luz. Cierra el libro un rato después. Es un silencio frágil el que los envuelve y Manigoldo tiene miedo de romperlo. Su pulso se ha serenado y percibe algo distinto entre ellos. Sin embargo, teme que un solo error lo obligue a desandar el camino. Afortunadamente no tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Cómo está Shion?

Tiene que respirar hondo un par de veces antes de contestar.

-No me lo creerás. Está bien. Enamorado como un tonto –habla superficialmente de Shion, sus estudios, su trabajo, Dohko y los dos años que han estado juntos. Albafica escucha con aire ausente-. Él fue quien sugirió que viniese a Suecia.

-¿No se te ocurrió hacerlo tú?

-Era bastante obvio, ¿verdad? Es la segunda vez que vengo. La primera no tuve suerte.

No tiene fuerzas para hablarle de que tomó el avión a la semana de su partida, que gastó buena parte de sus ahorros en hostales y boletos de tren. Que preguntó en cada café, taberna y hostal que encontró en el camino. No desea hablarle de cómo se sintió regresar sin nada. Tampoco se lo pregunta.

-¿Es feliz?

-Lo es. Pero te echa de menos.

Le cuesta bastante mantenerse controlado. Manigoldo sabe que pisa terreno peligroso pero confía en su instinto. Está dispuesto a apostarlo todo. La diferencia ahora es que tiene todo que perder.

-¿Parece que no me crees? Te adora tanto como lo hizo siempre.

Asiente, cerrando los ojos. Solo puede imaginar las turbulentas emociones que esconde detrás de sus párpados.

-Ya. Yo los he echado de menos.

Sabe que dice la verdad.

-Esa noche, hace cuatro años…

-Manigoldo –se detiene a media oración. Está tan tenso que respira pesadamente-. Date la vuelta.

-¿Qué?

-Muéstrame tu espalda.

Se mueve con cuidado, da la impresión de que teme darle la espalda, quedarse tan indefenso. El colchón rechina bajo el peso de Albafica. No espera sentir los dedos que empiezan a recorrer la líneas en su espalda, reescribiendo las letras que la adornan. Son dedos ásperos y se mueven trémulos. Los siguen unas manos, la frente, la nariz. Albafica esconde contra su espalda el rostro, las manos a cada lado, ocultando la inscripción de la Puerta.

-Athena hinche mis velas, guíame Apolo y las nueve Musas son las que me muestran las Osas.

Eran palabras del segundo Canto del Paraíso. Dante se ha reunido con su amada Beatrice en el cielo de la Luna y deja atrás el Purgatorio y el Infierno. Escucha con atención, repite esas palabras en italiano, las saborea. Las manos de Albafica se sueltan de su espalda, caen como peso muerto a cada lado. Las de Manigoldo las buscan, tomándolas con firmeza, y las sujeta sobre su regazo.

-Estoy exhausto.

***

Albafica cierra sus manos sobre el cuello de Manigoldo. Quiere hacerle daño, quiere saber si es posible que alguien más se sienta de la misma manera que él. Toma el cuello de la camisa, lo zarandea, tiembla descontroladamente, se deja caer, jadeando. Tiene un nudo en la garganta. Shion tiene lágrimas en los ojos, abiertos como platos.

Manigoldo tiene los puños tan apretados que los nudillos están completamente blancos y sus uñas empiezan a atravesar la carne. Le escoce la mejilla, roja por el puñetazo que le asestó Albafica. En pocos minutos empezará a hincharse. Es el único que permanece en silencio, la respiración trabajosa de los otros tiene un ritmo errático, desesperado. Puede contenerse para su propia sorpresa y eso mantiene clara su mente.

-Ponte en pie.

Es un gesto flojo, pero Albafica niega con la cabeza. Manigoldo lo obliga a hacerlo, concentrado en medir su fuerza. Sabe que de todas maneras sus dedos dejarán marca y lo siente, de verdad lo lamenta.

-Ponte en pie –ordena. Esta vez las palabras se le atragantan, la ira parece brotar de él. Eso le regresa las fuerzas al peso muerto que es Albafica, que aparta sus manos como si quemaran-. Detente un momento y escúchate a ti mismo.

Pero lo hace, está seguro de lo que dice, también. Lo entiende desde hace tiempo, lo siente cada vez que Shion y Manigoldo están cerca, lo calla a duras penas enterrándolo bien lejos de los otros dos. Le quema en lo más profundo de su ser. Por fin se salió de control.

Ha alcanzado a los otros dos.

No tiene más que decir y las excusas, las disculpas, las súplicas de Shion son absurdas. No ha hecho nada, ha sido él mismo todo el tiempo, de eso no tiene ninguna culpa. Sin embargo, no puede verlo a la cara, no lo soporta. Es la última persona que quiere ver porque siente que está compitiendo, peor aún, siente que está perdiendo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Perdiendo el qué?

Afuera llueve. El cielo griego se ha encapotado de nubes y cae una llovizna ligera pero constante. Ha estado así todo el día. Albafica olvidó su paraguas antes de salir así que se trenzó el cabello para evitar que se mojara de más. Manigoldo sonrió cuando lo vio porque adoraba que se peinase de esa forma. Tenía la costumbre de soltar su cabello al final del día y besarle la espalda en un lento e íntimo ritual.

La mejilla de Manigoldo empieza a hincharse, Shion luce resignado y Albafica ha empezado a moverse. Cuando sale del apartamento, los otros dos no lo llaman. Creen que será mejor darle espacio. Manigoldo se queda solo, promete hacerle saber a Shion cuando regrese el otro para arreglar las cosas, ya calmados, y espera. Espera por dos días y la única vez que sale de casa es para comprar víveres y preparar la comida favorita de Albafica.

Al regresar sabe que estuvo allí, en el departamento. Faltan cosas en los estantes, en el armario, en la cómoda. Quiere llamar a Shion pero sabe que no hay tiempo, debe darle alcance, debe evitar que se vaya. Debe recuperarlo. Ahora sabe que lo ha perdido y es absurdo. ¿Por qué no se ha dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué Albafica tenía que guardarse tantas cosas?

Lo busca todo el día y toda la noche: estaciones de trenes, de subterráneo, de autobús, va al aeropuerto. Regresa para encontrarse solo. Llama a Shion, que se culpa a sí mismo y tampoco dice nada. Confluyen los tres silencios, el de cada uno de ellos y Manigoldo siente que va a reventarle los tímpanos de lo ensordecedor que es.

Al regresar a casa, se dice así mismo que algún día lo encontrará. Que es cuestión de tiempo. Shion está ahí para él porque no sabe qué más hacer. Se toman de las manos, escuchan. Manigoldo se pregunta por cuánto tiempo buscará. Al principio debe acostumbrarse al silencio, al vacío, a comprar víveres para una sola persona, deja de extender el brazo por la noche en busca de alguien más. Sabe que allí ya no hay nadie. Le toma más tiempo del que desea admitir.

Shion ocupa su propio lugar, nunca otro, porque son dos personas completamente distintas. Es algo que siempre ha sabido, algo que Albafica no supo entender. Acepta lo que Shion desea darle hasta que cierto día habla de Dohko, luce avergonzado pero Manigoldo reconoce algo de sí mismo en él y entiende. Sonriendo, le toma las manos como la noche en que desapareció Albafica, sintiéndola más cercana que nunca aunque han pasado dos años.

Shion se despide pero no dice adiós. ¿Por qué, si siempre han sido amigos? Es tan natural como lo es verlo junto a Dohko, tan natural como el brazo que aún le pasa por los hombros. A Manigoldo le cae muy bien Dohko, es simpático y sincero. Los últimos meses parecen un sueño nada más. Por las noches no busca el cuerpo de Shion y el nuevo silencio al llegar a casa no se siente extraño. Todo está bien.

Excepto que sigue buscando.

Deben pasar otros dos años para que llegue esa noche lluviosa en un pequeño bar en Suecia. Él busca, es todo lo que ha hecho por lo últimos cuatro años sin pausa.

A veces puede sentir el escozor en la mejilla.

***

Está sobre él. Lo siente temblar bajo su peso, lo escucha suspirar contra las almohadas, el cabello le hace cosquillas en la cara. Ha amanecido y siguen en la cama, afanados el uno en el otro. Albafica contiene a duras penas un grito, alzando con urgencia las caderas. Esta vez no hay ira, resignación ni lucha. Manigoldo lo penetra a gusto, se toma su tiempo y se asegura de saborear cada minuto.

Cuando Albafica se sienta sobre él dándole la espalda y busca sus manos para guiarlas por su cuerpo, sabe que ha ganado terreno. Tiene la impresión de que esta vez lo ha logrado y ver a Albafica estirando el cuello para mirarlo sobre su hombro, la cascada de cabello yendo y viniendo con cada embestida, disfrutando de la intimidad lo vuelve loco. Era mejor de lo que recordaba. Acaba antes que él y se apoya en su espalda. Albafica lo siente calmarse en su interior, le besa las manos hasta que su respiración se ha calmado, luego se coloca frente a frente y se masturba para él. Manigoldo lo abraza con fuerza hacia el final, incrédulo. Lo besa como dándole las gracias y se tienden por fin.

-Debo llamar a Dégel.

-¿A quién?

-Es mi empleador.

-A eso se le llama jefe.

Niega con la cabeza.

-No nos gusta.

-¿Debes irte ahora? –besa su cuello, se regodea en su textura.

-Lo llamaré para pedirle el día.

Manigoldo suelta un gruñido hondo, satisfecho. Se lanza sobre él, lo llena de besos, mordiscos y no se resiste a hacerle cosquillas o pellizcarlo un poco. Albafica lucha por soltarse sin poner real esfuerzo, lanzando cariñosas patadas hasta que el otro enreda sus piernas con las suyas para detenerlo.

Están riendo.

Albafica no recuerda la última vez que rieron juntos. Las últimas semanas antes de irse le parece que fueron amargas, tensas. Es una risa grata, fresca, genuina la de ahora. Es un montón de cosas, de gritos, de risas, de promesas no dichas, cosas buenas y malas que se les quedaron atrapadas en la garganta a todos.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Llamarás a ese tal Dégel, desayunaremos y volveremos a la cama.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Qué sé yo, Al? Todo lo que me importa está en esta cama y apenas son las siete, tenemos tiempo. Yo digo que le demos buen uso a ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Dégel estuvo aquí solo para hacerme feliz. Adoro a mi patron saint más que a Albafica (pero nunca más que a Manigoldo). Gracias por leer. Preguntas, comentarios, amenazas, ya sabes dónde van.


End file.
